


A is for Awkward Arthur

by bloodscout



Series: Gabe's A to Z of Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can see what's going on, but that's only because he's not blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Awkward Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my A-Z of Drabbles that I started on Tumblr.

Merlin cottoned on quite early. He couldn’t understand why, but Gwen had it in for Arthur. She was in further than the bucket that got lost in the castle well. Unfortunately, Arthur was too much of a dollophead to notice. Merlin, however, was a master meddler, and set about his merry way of trying to get Arthur to catch on.  
‘Gwen’s been around here a lot lately.’ he said casually, whilst making the Prince’s bed.  
‘Yes, she’s been a great help. She deserves more recogniton.’  
Merlin fluffed up a pillow, surpressing the grin that was threatening to bloom across his face. ‘I don’t think she’s after recognition from just anyone.’ He murmured, just loud enough for Arthur to hear. ‘She looked very nice today, too. Did you notice? I think you noticed.’  
Arthur coughed quietly into his sleeve and Merlin could hear him rustling in his seat.  
‘Subtle.’ Thought the young Warlock.  
‘I think she was trying to impress someone.’ Merlin added, dropping anvils. He didn’t miss the sound of Arthur swallowing heavily, nor did he miss the nervous crackle in the Prince’s voice.  
‘The knights and the other servants already respect her highly. She has already made an impression on them.’  
Merlin couldn’t surpress it any longer. He made sure his back was firmly turned away from the Prince and he grinned to himself, the kind of grin you get when you know you’re the smartest person in the room. ‘She may not need to impress the knights, but a lover, maybe.’  
He let the implications hang in the air, falling to the ground like snowflakes. Merlin was fantastically happy with his handiwork.  
Arthur swallowed again. ‘You talk too much, Merlin. Go polish my armour.’ He said, hoping the other man wouldn’t notice the beetroot shade that was slowly creeping up to his cheeks.  
Merlin most certainly did.


End file.
